


a winged savior

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Execution, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, L’manberg, Manberg, Ph1lza - Freeform, phil has wings because i say so, philza - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepybois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: “Citizens of Manberg, the price Tommy must pay, is his life.”During the festival, Tommy is caught, and is to be executed publicly.Will Tommy be saved, or left to die?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 688





	a winged savior

Tommy let out a panicked cry as he was dragged forward by Ponk and Quackity, and up onto the podium where Schlatt stood.

Moments before, Schlatt had noticed him, and called him out of his hiding spot. Before Tommy could run, he was already grabbed.

The blonde looked up at Schlatt, who grinned.

“Tommy, welcome to the festival!” the ram laughed, “What a shame you had to interrupt the celebrations like this.”

Tommy simply curled his lip in disgust, spitting at Schlatt, who cringed, wiping it off of his neat suit.

“Tommy, I’ll cut to the chase, you being here is  _ illegal _ . You were banished!” Schlatt exclaimed, “And well, since you dared to return, you have to pay the price!” 

Tommy glanced over at his friend, Tubbo, who looked horrified at the whole situation. 

Tommy glanced back at the crowd. 

Fundy, Niki, Techno, Eret, they were all visibly concerned with what was about to happen.

Tommy returned his attention to Schlatt, who leaned forward to make eye contact with him.

“Do you know what the price is, Tommyinnit?” The ram spoke slowly, sneering.

Tommy didn’t respond.

Schlatt sighed, returning to his full height.

“Citizens of Manberg, the price Tommy must pay, is his life.”

Tommy’s heart sank as he heard distressed wails come from his friends.

Tommy glanced over to where Wilbur was, spotting his friend, who looked mortified.

“Technoblade.”

The blonde immediately looked over to his friend at Schlatt’s words, spotting the pig, who stiffened at the call of his name.

“You seem fit for the executioner role. Get up here!” Schlatt ordered.

Techno hesitated.

“I-I can’t-“ He stammered.

Schlatt’s gaze grew dark.

“Get up here on my podium, Technoblade,” the ram demanded.

Techno complied, walking up the steps and to the podium.

Tommy was quickly restrained, his arms tied behind his back to a wooden pole. Techno stood there, staring at the ground, and refusing to make eye contact with anybody.

Finally, Schlatt spoke.

“Now, on with the execution!” His sharp voice rang out. The crowd was silent, but Tommy could see the terrified looks in his friends' eyes. 

Tubbo. He looked over to his friend, who had tears in his eyes as he stood by Schlatt’s side, staring at Tommy.

Techno stepped forward, loading his crossbow.

“Tommy,” the pink haired man spoke, a sickly look on his face.

“Techno…” Tommy replied, looking his friend in the eye, he was unsure if Techno would follow the order.

_ Surely he wouldn’t, right? _

Tommy’s heart sank even deeper as Techno sighed, raising his crossbow and pointed it at Tommy’s forehead.

“I’m sorry about this, Tommy,” Techno apologized, Tommy could hear the guilt in the voice.

Tommy was silent, giving Techno a pleading look. His friend hesitated.

Techno blinked slowly, regret shining in his eye.

_ He was going to shoot him. _

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping him and flowing down his cheeks.

“Stop!” 

Tommy’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, everybody glanced around, unsure of who said that.

A shadow moved over the crowd, and a winged man landed in the center of the crowd.

“Phil!” Tommy shouted, relief flooding through him.

Phil looked up at Tommy, giving him a soft smile, before looking over at Techno with a stern look. Techno immediately lowered his weapon.

Tommy glanced over to Wilbur, who no longer seemed to care about staying hidden.

Phil spoke.

“There will be no execution today. You shall not harm Tommy,” the blonde man demanded.

Schlatt scoffed.

“How are you supposed to stop me?” The horned man questioned.

Phil narrowed his eyes, drawing his sword.

“Really? You want to stop me alone?” Schlatt cackled.

Phil simply flapped his wings, hovering in the air.

Techno glanced at Schlatt, frowning, before slowly pointed his crossbow at the ram.

Wilbur stood tall, emerging from his hiding spot completely as he too, drew his weapon.

Schlatt gulped.

“Get away from Tommy, Jschlatt,” Phil ordered.

Schlatt hesitated.

“I said, get away from Tommy, Jschlatt!” Phil said once more, voice growing more stern and angry by the second as he flew forward slightly.

Schlatt backed away.

Phil landed on the podium, untying Tommy’s hands and pulling him into a quick hug. Tommy smiled, wiping his tears.

“Thank you,” The boy whispered, Phil simply nodded, giving him a reassuring look, before turning back to Schlatt.

“Schlatt, I suggest you take your men and  _ get out here _ ,” Phil growled.

Schlatt scowled.

“This is  _ my _ country! I’m the president!” He snapped.

“Not anymore,” Phil retorted, motioning to the crowd.

Tommy glanced over, and grinned.

Niki, Eret, and Fundy, all had their weapons pointed at Schlatt. Turning, he saw Tubbo, who stepped forward, pointing his sword at the ram.

A panicked look fell over Schlatt’s face as he looked around, realizing he was defeated. Nobody was helping him, in fact, even Quackity didn’t try to help Schlatt, he just stood there, as if trying to make himself vanish from the situation.

Schlatt ran.

Phil turned back to Tommy, pulling him into another hug. Wilbur ran up onto the podium.

“Tommy- oh my god, Tommy!” Wilbur gasped, joining the hug.

The three glanced over at Techno.

The pig was frozen, a guilty look on his face.

“Tommy…” Techno began, “Tommy I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t worry about it, Techno,” Tommy gave him a reassuring smile. Hesitating for only a moment, Techno smiled back, finally joining the group hug.

Tommy gave a small laugh.

“The Sleepys Boys are back together!” 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy!! just smthn i wrote at 1 am lol


End file.
